The Wrong Jewel of Truth
by znc
Summary: Ini adalah cerita masa lalu Harvest Goddess...


**The Wrong Jewel of Truth**

Aku mengunjungi saibara, kekasihku. Ketika aku berniat kembali ke rumah, awan menjatuhkan jutaan kristal cairnya, membuat permukaan bumi basah.

"Kau akan kebasahan jika tidak membawa ini." Saibara memberi payungnya dengan sikap dingin seperti biasa.

Aku mengambil payung itu dan berjalan keluar. Tiba-tiba Saibara menahan tanganku.

"Summer, haruskah aku mengantarmu?"

Aku menggeleng dan tersenyum. Inilah Saibara, dingin namun perhatian. Aku sangat menyukainya, bahkan mencintainya.

Aku meneruskan langkahku. Hujan semakin dan semakin deras. Tiba-tiba pandanganku terhenti pada benda bulat berwarna hitam pekat disisi lampu jalan. Aku memungutnya.

" _Milik siapakah ini?"_ aku terus bertanya dalam hati. Aku memutuskan memutar langkah menuju rumah walikota muda Mineral Town, Thomas, untuk menanyakan hal ini.

" Thomas, apa aku mengganggumu?"

Thomas tersenyum. "Tentu tidak, Summer. Masuklah."

"Tom, apa kau tau benda apa ini?"

Thomas setengah terkejut. "Ini... Ini kan..."

Aku diam menunggu jawaban Thomas.

Thomas menghela nafas. "Ini adalah apa yang kami sebut jewel of truth. Kau menemukan ini dimana, Summer?"

"Aku menemukannya di tepi lampu jalan. Milik siapakah ini ya?"

"Ini bukan milik siapapun, Summer. Kau beruntung mendapatkannya. Benda ini sangat berharga. Simpanlah ini dengan baik. Jika kau sudah menemukan kedelapan jewel of truth, kembalilah kemari. Aku akan memberimu kejutan."

Aku sangat senang, _benarkah ini hari keberuntunganku?_

Aku membalikkan badan ke arah pintu keluar rumah Thomas.

"Tunggu, Summer."

Aku menoleh, Thomas mencium pipiku.

PLAKK! Dengan refleks tanganku melayang ke wajahnya. Aku pun terkejut dengan apa yang kulakukan barusan.

"Maaf, Tom. Kau keterlaluan."

"Summer, lihatlah ke arahku, mengapa kau tidak pernah memberiku kesempatan? Memangnya apa kelebihan Saibara dibandingkan aku? Mengapa bukan aku yang kau pilih?"

Aku terdiam, lidahku seperti terjaring. Ribuan kata dipikiranku, tapi tidak ada yang bisa keluar.

"Jawab, Summer! Aku bahkan telah memberikan tempat tinggal untukmu. Mengapa kau terus begini?"

Aku tidak tahan mendengar perkataan Thomas. Akhirnya seribu langkah cepat kuambil, tubuhku basah kuyup. Aku lupa, payung Saibara tertinggal di rumah Thomas. Tapi aku tidak mungkin kembali.

* * *

Bulan mulai mengganti posisi matahari. Aku masih menatap jewel of truth pertama yang kutemukan. Aku tidak mengerti seberapa berharganya benda hitam ini.

Aku pun meletakkan jewel of truth di atas meja dan membaringkan tubuhku di tempat tidur.

"_Summer, kemarilah. Jadilah gadisku."_

"_Kamu siapa? Mengapa kau muncul tiba-tiba dari air terjun?"_

"_Aku har..."_

"Hah hah hah..." Aku terbangun. Mimpi itu lagi, mimpi yang terus menjajah alam bawah sadarku. Dua tahun terakhir ini aku selalu memimpikan hal yang sama.

TOK TOK! Terdengar ketukan pintu. Aku membukanya.

"Ah.. Ellen, kukira siapa. Ayo masuk."

Ellen tersenyum. "Summer, happy birthday!"

Aku terperanjat. "Bagaimana kau mengetahuinya?"

"Tentu aku tau, aku akan memasak makanan kesukaanmu hari ini."

"Tapi aku sibuk, aku harus berjualan seperti biasa."

"Kau pergi saja, ketika kau kembali masakanku sudah siap."

Aku melangkah keluar dan menawarkan barang-barang jualanku pada rumah-rumah warga Mineral Town. Tiba-tiba seseorang mengagetkanku.

"Summer."

"Saibara?"

"Temui aku di Mineral Beach setelah kau selesai berjualan." Saibara kemudian berjalan menjauh.

Aku pun mengangguk dan berusaha mempercepat pekerjaanku. Setelah selesai, aku segera berlari menuju Mineral Beach. Saibara berdiri menghadap pantai tanpa ekspresi. Aku menghampirinya.

"Saibara?"

Saibara menoleh dan tersenyum. Aku merasa senyumnya sangat indah hari ini. Ia sangat jarang tersenyum, bahkan nyaris tidak pernah. Hari ini sangat berbeda.

"Summer balikkan tubuhmu."

Aku mengikuti perintah Saibara. Kemudian aku merasakan benda berkilauan mengitari leherku.

"Saibara, kalung?"

"Selamat ulang tahun, Summer. Ini untukmu. Jaga dengan baik. Satu lagi, ini bunga untukmu, kuharap kau menyukainya."

Saibara pun melangkah, meninggalkanku yang terpaku. Aku semakin mencintai Saibara. "Tentu aku akan menjaga kalung ini dengan baik."

Aku kembali ke rumah.

"Kau sudah kembali? Dari tadi aku menunggumu. Ini, makanlah omelet buatanku."

Aku terkejut, lebih tepatnya kecewa. "Makanan ini... Hangus?"

Ellen menghela nafas. "Tidak, coba saja."

Dengan ragu aku mencoba omelet buatan Ellen, aku terheran, omelet ini sangat lezat, padahal warnanya jelas-jelas seperti makanan hangus.

"Ellen, ini sangat lezat. Kau memang pintar memasak. Terima kasih ya. Bisakah kau membuatkannya lagi untukku?"

Ellen terdiam sesaat. "Itu... Telur hitam itu hanya ada satu. Satu-satunya saat aku menemukannya di atas meja."

"Telur hitam?"

Sesaat seluruh darahku berkumpul dalam otak. Aku merasa sangat kesal terhadap Ellen. Jewel of Truth yang berharga kumakan begitu saja. Namun satu hal berkelit dalam logikaku. "Kalau benda ini berharga, tidak mungkin hanya telur kan?"

Aku segera berlari menuju rumah Thomas.

"Thom... Hah hah..."

"Ada apa, Summer? Mengapa kau terengah-engah begitu?"

"Kau.. Kau membohongiku, kan?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau bilang jewel of truth berharga, tapi ternyata itu cuma telur."

"Itu... Summer, sebenarnya semalam seseorang memberikan kedelapan jewel of truth padaku. Sepertinya jewel of truth yang kau temukan itu palsu."

"Mengapa kau tidak memberitahukannya padaku?"

"Karena kupikir kau tidak ingin berbicara denganku. Oh ya, payung ini... Milik Saibara kan?"

Aku terdiam seraya mengambil payung Saibara. _Jewel of truth palsu?_

"Aku pergi dulu, Tom." Aku melangkah keluar. Langkahku tiba-tiba terhenti, aku menoleh ke arah Thomas. "Oh ya Tom, aku tidak membencimu."

* * *

Keesokan harinya aku terbangun karena mimpi yang serupa seperti biasanya. Mataku terbelalak, monster apa yang ada di cermin sekarang?

"Ini... Aku?"

Wajahku berubah menjadi warna hitam. Hitam yang pekat. Apa yang terjadi padaku? Aku mengambil syal untuk menutupi wajahku dan berlari ke perpustakaan untuk mengetahui hal ini. Aku belum siap menerima reaksi warga jika mereka melihatku, apalagi Saibara.

Dengan cepat mataku tertuju pada satu buku. 'Rahasia Mineral Town'. Saat aku baca, ternyata aku terkena kutukan akibat jewel of truth palsu yang kumakan kemarin. Itu adalah telur hitam kutukan, yang akan membuat wajahku seperti ini selamanya. Seketika butir-butir cairan mengalir tanpa arah di wajahku. Aku tidak bisa menahan tangis, hanya dalam sehari wujudku berubah seperti monster. Tidak mungkin Saibara mau menikahi wanita buruk rupa sepertiku.

Aku melangkah lesu menuju air terjun untuk menenangkan diri. Hening disini, hanya terdengar suara air terjun yang mengalir. Aku melihat wajahku dari pantulan air.

"_Aneh, wajahku kembali seperti semula dari pantulan sungai ini."_

Aku mengambil cermin kecil yang kubawa, wajahku tetap buruk rupa.

Aku melihat lagi wajahku dari pantulan sungai ini, tiba-tiba kalung yang diberikan Saibara terjatuh disitu. Aku mencoba mengambilnya. Tapi sesosok makhluk tampan keluar dari sungai itu.

"Summer, kemarilah. Jadilah gadisku."

"Siapa kau? Mengapa kau keluar tiba-tiba dari air terjun?"

"Aku harvest god. Hapus airmatamu, Summer. Jadilah gadisku. Aku akan mengembalikan kecantikanmu."

"Aku tidak bisa menjadi gadismu, aku mencintai Saibara." Aku sesegukan.

"Saibara pun tidak mungkin mau menikahi wanita buruk rupa. Bagaimanapun dia lelaki biasa, yang menginginkan isteri yang cantik."

Aku terdiam memutar logika. Benar apa perkataannya, aku tidak boleh merepotkan Saibara. Mungkin ia akan bahagia tanpa wanita sepertiku. Lagipula Ellen pun mencintainya mati-matian.

"Baik, aku terima."

"Kalau begitu tinggallah disini selamanya. Kau akan menjadi Harvest Goddess-ku."

"Baiklah."

Semusim berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi, aku mengirim surat pada Ellen agar ia mau menjadi pendamping Saibara. Namun kudengar Ellen telah memiliki pendamping.

Aku menyesali segalanya. Kini aku tidak bisa kembali menjadi manusia biasa. Bahkan aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan Saibara sekarang. Aku pun tidak bisa menerima bunga dari Saibara seperti dulu lagi, aku masih mencintainya. Aku tidak mengharapkan hidup abadi seperti ini. Tiada guna untukku kekal dalam air terjun hina ini. Aku benar-benar ingin kembali.

Sejak saat itu aku akan muncul saat seseorang melemparkan bunga ke dalam sungai ini. Aku selalu berharap itu adalah Saibara. Aku akan selalu menunggunya.

* * *

Maaf kalau cerita ini jelek. Saya memang cuma amatiran, untuk itu mohon kritik dan saran akan saya terima. Terima kasih telah membaca. -znc-


End file.
